Both circular saws and chain saws are well known. Most circular saws are electric-powered and comparatively light in duty while chain saws run a wide-duty range from light-duty, electrically-powered chain saws to heavy-duty gasoline-powered, chain saws. Thus, electrically-powered circular saws are readily available. However heavy-duty, gas-powered circular saws, although some have been commercially available in the past, are not readily available. In various types of work, particularly the cutting of stone in quarries, the use of a portable, gasoline-powered circular saw is required. It is highly advantageous to be able to produce an inexpensive heavy-duty circular saw at a modest cost by converting a gas-powered chain saw already owned by the user.
In accordance with this invention, an adaptor is provided to convert a heavy-duty, gasoline-powered chain saw into a circular saw both quickly and easily by the mere removal of the chain, chain bar and chain sprocket from the chain saw and the addition of a few easily-installed parts to the chain saw to permit the mounting of a circular saw blade.